Disastrous Loyalty
by Departure to the Impossible
Summary: When Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised he saw Aunts and Uncles beside him, what if one if them was real? Lavena Potter, was a Hufflepuff in the same year as Regulus Black, and followed him to Voldemort. Harry finds out about her, and as he tries to accept that, she is found after years of being believed dead, claiming she was never loyal to Voldemort. Rated T due to torture.
1. Prologue

Two figures stood in between two trees, facing each other with questioning eyes. The two 5th years had arrived there not moments before, and Walburga Black, who had taken them there stood watching them with a hateful glance. If it were not for Regulus the girl opposite him would not have been there that night, Walburga was sure of it.

"You know I talked about that man who promised me recognition? He promised you the same Lavena, we can stand in his inner circle together." Regulus told his friend, unable to stop the excited tones within his voice. Lavena stood there with her arms folded over her elegant black dress with gold trimming. Wondering how on earth she could reply to her friend, when she was stuck between Wulburga Black and the Mansion that housed all evil.

Lavena stared at Regulus, who was watching her with bright blue excited eyes. She sighed softly, biting into her lip as she tried to work out what she needed to do. Her best friend sat and waited for her reply, waiting for her to follow him as she always had done in the past.

"Regulus, this isn't a child's game. If I follow you in this I go against James, just as you go against Sirius!" Lavena whispered in a frightened tone as she thought to her brother, currently sleeping in the tower. She looked down as Regulus' excitement turned to anger.

"When have they ever shown us loyalty Lavena! Your brother doesn't even send you letters! Neither does mine Lavena, with him we will have the loyalty we deserve. Please place your loyalty with me, I promise I won't let you down." Regulus begged her, his voice wavering as he spoke of their brothers. It was a moment before Lavena nodded, looking back up to her oldest friend.

"I will join Lord Voldemort Regulus, if you allow me to stay at yours when it comes out what we have done tonight. I will not be safe at home." She told him softly, her bright blue eyes wavering as she watched him. Her ink black hair, that was just as messy as her brothers had begun to fall out of place in the bun she had put up, and Regulus could not help but think of the little girl he had once seen with the exact same hair style running up to him and telling him that they would have to play together since her brother kicked her out of his room. The girl who apologised for being sorted into Hufflepuff because she desperately wanted to be placed with him.

"Lavena Potter, if you follow me in this my home will always be open to you." He promised her, and in return a smile crept onto Lavena's face and she nodded softly, and together the pair walked out from behind the tree and towards the Malfoy Mansion where their fates would be decided. Walburga grinning lecherously as she followed them, proud of the decisions made that day.


	2. Chapter 1

For Harry Potter, the summer had been so far out of the ordinary, not because he was travelling the world like Hermione was, or was visiting Charlie and the dragons like Ron, but because he had not spent a moment of his time with the Dursleys. Instead he had spent the last two weeks in Grimauld Place along with his Godfather Sirius and Remus Lupin. Both of whom were sitting across from him at the kitchen table, watching him with wary expressions.

"It has come to our attention Harry, that you only know about one of the vaults that you are in ownership of." Remus began gravely, glancing up from his glanced hands to Harry who was watching him nonplussed. Sirius nodded in agreement as he watched his godson, hoping that what they had heard was not true.

"But Remus, I know I only have one vault...Hagrid took me there." Harry told them, with a soft smile as if they must have been confused. The vault he owned had more than enough to see him through Hogwarts and for him to spend a couple of years looking for a job, he did not see why he would have any other vaults, let alone why they were acting so serious.

"Harry, that vault is the one your parents created for you when you were born so you would have enough money during school if something happened." Sirius swallowed thickly at this, the words difficult to say now "The money came from the main Potter vault, which you now own, and there are two other vaults which you acquired from people leaving you money as a thank you for defeating Voldemort the first time." Sirius continued with a deep sigh as he looked away, his eyes dark as he waited for Harry's response to this. The green eyes across from him fluttered as Harry processed the information he was presented with.

"Why was I never told this?" Harry asked glancing between the two older men, trying to stop himself from running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He needed to find out if this deception was deliberate before he could process what this would mean.

"Both of us were under the impression that you knew about these vaults, and that you chose not to use them. I promise Harry, the moment we realised was when we called you down." Remus told him with such sincerity that Harry was left with no choice but to believe him, and a small smile played on his lips as he looked to them.

"We were going to take you over to Gringotts to show you what you own, if you like." Sirius added after a moment, and this for Harry was what he needed and he nodded before standing up looking between the men he saw as uncles.

"Can we go now?" He asked, although by his tone the older men knew it to be an order, and they did not have the heart to disobey. They knew that this was likely what he would say to the news, and both nodded within seconds. Sirius stood and walked over to Harry, while Remus went to the fireplace and closed the floo grid, before turning to the other two.

"Apparation?" He asked after a moment, before leading the way outside, with Harry just behind him. The order had begun to use the house as a meeting place, but when Sirius decided to take Harry home with him, he had stopped them from appearing at his place. This had left the anti-apparition wards in place, and so they had to stand a few feet away before they apparated into the entrance hall of Gringotts.

Griphook looked up from his book as they approached, and glanced at their grave faces before holding out his hand "Your arm, Mister Potter" he asked in a low drawl. Harry paused before lifting his arm up for the goblin to grab. He did not know what he expected, but the dagger drawing his blood before smearing it over a light blue parchment was not it. It was once the paper glowed Green, and a key appeared hovering above it that his arm was released.

"This is the key to all of your vaults Mister Potter, it confirms you are who everyone thinks you are." Griphook told him blandly as he handed the key over and climbed off of his chair and walking towards the carts, expecting them to follow him.

The cart ride was longer than any Harry had been on, and it seemed to be going deeper as well. In a weird way it made sense, that the vaults such as Remus and Sirius had mentioned would be lower than a newer vault like the one he had seen previously. The cart jolted to a halt in front of large foreboding doors.

"The main Potter vault." Griphook told him with silent satisfaction and indicated that Harry had to use his key on the door. Harry paused for a moment before stepping towards the door and finding where the key was meant to be placed, one space on the door was left bare, with no design, and that was where he placed the key in hope that the door would open. The doors swung open within moments and Harry stood there as he surveyed the vault.

"Let's go inside Harry. There is more inside." Sirius told him lightly, and he looked to Griphook who nodded before taking the cart back upstairs, knowing they would be a while down there. Harry slowly stepped into his vault his eyes fixed on the painting that was leant against the wall at the back, he could not see much of it, as the painting was covered by a black swathe of material. As he drew closer he could see hands moving in the part of the painting that was exposed. He stopped right in front of it and gently pulled the fabric away.

The young woman in the painting stopped moving the moment she saw him. Both stared at each other as if not believing their vision. The girl in the painting had ink black hair, that curled around her shoulders and framed her face, it looked just as messy as Harry's as locks of hair were falling out of place, she had the same lightly tanned skin that Harry had always had, and the same nose that Harry did. She was slight, with a pretty face, but it was her eyes that Harry found most odd, they were a bright ice cold blue, and he felt like she was seeing through him, and not seeing him.

"Lavena." Harry looked round to see Remus standing behind him, sad gaze set upon the girl in the picture. She in turn was staring at him, and appeared to be trying to speak as most portraits did, although no sound was heard.

"Your painting was rendered mute! Don't even try." Sirius growled as he joined them, realising why Remus looked the way he did, the hurt was evident in both their faces. It was the same look they both had when discussing Peter, as if this girl, who was crying as she tried to talk to them, had betrayed them just as badly.

"Who is she?" Harry asked after a long moment of watching the girl, who had hidden her face in her arms and he was sure was sobbing into them. Silence met his words for the longest time, and he winced, realising just how bad it must be for them to act like this.

"Lavena Potter. She was your aunt Harry." Sirius ground out, as he finally managed to think of the words to say. He never thought he would find her portrait here, or he would have kept Harry from this place as the others had.

"Why do you hate her...? She seems so distraught..." Harry whispered softly looking over her portrait with a sad gaze, his mind was taking him back to the Mirror of Erised in his first year, where he had seen aunts and uncles, he was sure one of them looked like an older version of this girl.

"Lavena along with my brother Regulus joined Voldemort in their 5th year Harry. Regulus had the pressure of my parents, but Lavena turned against everything Harry. She chose Voldemort over James, over her brother, over everything." Sirius managed to tell Harry, through the feeling of utter devastation at seeing her again, although he knew he had to speak, as Remus just behind him had been rendered mute by seeing her. Harry stepped back from her painting disgusted and the girl who had just looked up again, was crying again.

**Well here is the first full chapter of Disastrous Loyalties, and I hope you enjoyed it. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are my own, and I respect you if you feel the need to point them out.**

**I aim to upload one chapter a week, and I hope you will enjoy watching the story unfurl.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning, if you are squeamish please look away, there is some discovery of torture within this chapter**

The Black family house was near silent in the days that followed the discovery of Lavena's portrait, and Harry sensed that he had the least reason to be shocked at the news. The way that both Sirius and Remus seemed so dethatched now told him that there was a lot more to the story than his aunt turning her back openly on them.

So it surprised him when he walked down the staircase, to find Sirius and Remus talking into the fire place. Their voices hushed, worried that he would hear them. They looked to him as he walked up behind them, with a questioning gaze.

"The order are going on a raid Harry. We are going with them, I trust you can look after yourself for a few hours?" Sirius half asked, wringing his hands in front of him slightly. Remus nodded beside him, swallowing as Harry's gaze fixed upon him. The two glanced at each other before looking back to Harry.

"It is a raid upon the Malfoy house Harry. You cannot know more than that at this time." Remus eventually spoke, his voice deep with worry, as he looked to Sirius for support in this, only for the man to sigh beside him.

"Promise to tell me what this is about when you are finished?" Harry asked after a few moments, under normal circumstances he might have tried to force them into letting him follow them, but he couldn't be in their presence at the moment. Not when they looked so deflated, and wisened.

"Of course Harry, we will return and explain everything." Sirius smiled as he spoke, raising his hand to pull Harry into a hug, which lasted a second before he released his godson and turned back to the fireplace.

"We shall be back soon Harry." Remus promised glancing over the younger male, before he too turned to the fire and stepped into it, transporting them both to a safe apparition point miles away from Harry. The two shared a sad glance before apparating themselves to just outside the Malfoy home, unbeknownst to them they had apparated into the same spot where Lavena and Regulus had stood over two decades before on that fateful night.

"Glad you finally joined us." Severus sneered at them, as Arthur waved the men further into the woods, towards the group standing together. Remus lead Sirius closer without retorting at Severus, choosing instead to listen into the final words by Kinglsey.

"Sirius and Severus have the job to go down towards the cells within the basement. We have reason to believe that he has prisoners there. Remus, you are with me, we will be detaining the Malfoy's while the rest of us search their Manor." Kinglsey told them, his deep voice booming across the space even as he tried to lower it, he glanced between them, just in time to see Severus glower at Sirius. Kinglsey fixed him with a punishing gaze before looking away.

The group assembled there splintered off, and soon just Sirius and Severus were left outside. They had chosen to stay back so that they could check on how the others were doing, neither had a wish to be locked in the dungeons that night. After a few moments though they moved forwards, both determinately not looking at the other.

It was Severus who lead Sirius through the Malfoy corridors, until he reached the staircase that had haunted his nightmares on more than one occasion. Down the stairs a girl always screamed, down the stairs he knew Lucius was torturing her, and down those stairs he knew he could save her. It was a minute before he could muster the courage to walk down those cold stone steps, with Sirius in tow.

"Be careful Black, Lucius has many traps." Severus warned, as he walked carefully through the dark corridor "Lumos" he whispered holding out his wand, when he received no reply. He would have baited Black more, but there was no fun if he received no reply. His wand tip ignited, and the corridor lit up to show cells either side of them, all empty.

As the light bloomed they heard the sounds of a girl scrambling, and her whimpers. The two took no time in running to the very end of the rows, where the sound was coming from. The sight that they came across was worse than Severus had ever imagined. The cell had blood on the floor, with varying degrees of dryness, all showing severe blood loss. Indeed a girl was within the cell, but all they could see was her pale legs from the knee down, as she was curled against the back wall in a foetal position hiding her face from view.

"Bombarda!" Sirius shouted swishing his wand in the direction of the door which flew backwards and fell barely missing the girl on the floor. The moment it hit the ground Sirius and Severus ran forwards to get the girl up, but she only curled up tighter.

"You idiot Black! She is terrified and you just yelled in front of her." Severus hissed towards his companion, pulling the young girl gently towards him, he never believed that she would have been this badly hurt or he would have saved her sooner.

"Don't worry, we are here to rescue you...We won't harm you." Sirius whispered softly, as he moved closer placing a hand over the girls who had stiffened moments before. She began to tremble as Severus glared at Sirius as if the situation was being made worse.

"Sirius?" Both men turned to look at the girl between them who was watching Sirius with reverent eyes. Bright ice blue eyes, that were watering with unshed tears as she looked over him. Bright ice blue eyes framed by long black lashes, the same inky colour as her messy hair.

"Lavena." Sirius whispered under his breath before stepping back and turning away, disgusted that he considered helping her. Lavena began crying and curled up again as she cried her body trembling again.

"I do not care if she is Lavena. Nor do I care if she is a Death Eater Black. We came to rescue her and we shall. Anything else can be decided later. Right now all she is, is a woman who has been tortured down here for years." Severus warned with a deep voice that sounded almost as if he was worried about the now crying girl. Severus sighed when he received no reply from the other man, and gathered Lavena into his arms careful not to jostle her. This change in position, forcing Lavena to let go of her knees showed just how bad of a condition she was in. Her bones jutted out from under her pale clammy skin, and there were various fresh cuts scattered across her, and an old one which marred her skin that was right where her dark mark should have been, where her skin had been ripped up and not allowed to repair.

"Let's go." Sirius growled stalking ahead of Severus, scowl in place. To his credit Severus managed to keep up, even with a woman in his arms. Lavena's breathing became laboured as she looked around before hiding her face in the black fabric of Severus' cloak as if it could protect her.

"Take us to Grimauld Place now Black." Severus ordered the moment they stepped outside the property line, the girl in his arms had seemed to grow in weight when she blacked out a few seconds previously. The group they had came here with were standing around looking battered and bruised, but all were staring at Lavena, with wide eyes as if they hated that she was ever even there.

"Please tell us this is a joke Severus." Minerva uttered still staring at the unconscious girl, her nostrils flared. Severus pulled the girl closer as he glared at his old professor, he finally spoke once he realised no one was going to attack.

"Check Lavena's left arm." Was his only response, and Minerva glared, even as she reached out and pulled the girls left arm out, to see the wound where the dark mark had once been "Voldemort does not do that to any loyal follower Minerva, and Lucius would not go against his wishes." Severus voiced, although he left the others to make their own conclusions from the information given to them.

"We need to get her to Grimauld Place." Kingsley was the first to speak his voice grave and deeper than usual as he gazed at Lavena with sad eyes "We can contain her there, work out what to do with her when she wakes." He added as people began to protest. No one could fault his logic, Lavena was as known for escaping Hogwarts as James was for pranks, and nowhere else had room to house a supposed Death Eater.

**I was going to upload this at the weekend, but I have 10 follows and I have 2 reviews, and 2 favourites which I was not expecting so I decided to put this chapter up early.**

**Thanks to:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**and  
Lupinescence for the reviews :)**

**And to all you who have read this so far**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know I am late with this update but only by a day so am I forgiven? No warnings for this chapter I hope you enjoy  
PS: Review replies at the end of the chapter**

While Remus and Sirius were out on the raid, that Harry assumed would last a few hours, Harry decided to journey back into Gringotts. He would not be able to deny that Lavena, the crying girl in the portrait, had invaded his mind. She had been his aunt, and he always assumed that anyone on his father's side of the family had been good, but from his godfathers reaction she was anything but good. He needed to find out for himself, find out what his aunt was like.

Being unable to apparate, Harry was bound to using the Knight Bus, although luckily no one made comment as to why Harry was there. In fact it looked like they didn't even notice he was there. If Harry had not been so consumed by his aunt, by the crying girl, he might have questioned it. Although he was so consumed by thoughts of her that he barely noticed anything until he was sat in the cart heading down towards the vault. He sighed softly, as he braced himself ready for the ride that seemed to have no end.

Inside the vault, Harry made his way over to the portrait of Lavena, and this time he looked around at the boxes that surrounded her portrait. Them, just like her portrait had been, were covered in swathes of black textile. He found her school trunk and tugged it out into the light, across the brown leather was writing that looked almost like notes _'If I catch you in my things one more time I will set Ares on you'_, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that, although he had no idea what Ares was, he could tell his aunt had a sense of humour. He could tell that many people had written on her trunk, but neither Remus nor Sirius ever had.

The trunk was locked, and looked like it had been for decades, yet it was easily opened, not even needing alohamora to open. The lid was heavy to manoeuvre but what lay within the trunk was worth the effort. the trunk had a divide going down the middle, and to the left of the divide was Lavena's clothes, which looked beautifully made, and unlike any Death Eater Harry had ever met, Lavena had white dresses, along with other bright colours. On the other side of the divide a black photo album lay on top of everything else, and this was what drew Harry's attention.

The first page, only had one photo that sat right in the middle of the page. In the photo a 5 year old girl, with ink black hair, and pale blue eyes was sitting beside a chess board, in a dress that matched the colour of her eyes, opposite a boy the same age as her, who looked dauntingly like Sirius. As Harry watched the two played the chess game, giggling when the pieces complained to them.

"Lavena, Regulus?" Harry asked softly, not expecting the picture to reply to him. He watched the two for a few minutes, this happy child so different from the crying girl in the portrait, who had begun watching him with large sad eyes. Slowly Harry turned the page away from the playing children, and was faced with two pictures, one of just Lavena, leaning against the tree beside the lake, her long legs stretching towards the water as she giggled watching him. Her hair was unusually strait, and showed up the pale yellow dress she was wearing, that was in the same style as some of the dresses Bellatrix had worn. The second picture had Lavena in the middle, her hair back to it's messy self with Regulus' face pressed against her left cheek, and Remus' against her right cheek, with her arms pulling both of them closer. It was odd to see Remus acting so childish, and as Harry watched he saw Remus turn to Lavena and grin, his eyes softening as he saw her turn to him. If Harry was not mistaken, Remus had been in love with his aunt. That expression was the same expression that he had caught Ron giving Hermione.

"What did you do to him Lavena?" Harry asked softly as he watched the three together. The Remus he knew didn't act like this, and certainly didn't date anyone, and it was with a sinking feeling that Harry realised how badly his aunt had affected the werewolf.

The pictures in the rest of the album varied in age, but all stopping just before Lavena reached Harry's age. The scene varied from the Black home where she was almost always solely with Regulus, to Hogwarts where she seemed to have someone new in ever photo and everyone seemed to be her best friend, and to a home Harry guessed had once been the Potters, where she was with two elder wizards who Harry could only think of as his Grandparents. Harry watched them as his grandmother pulled Lavena onto her lap and his grandfather laughed at the expression on Lavena's face. The pictures carried on in this same vein until Harry reached the last page and he saw Lavena, looking the oldest that she ever had in these photos, but also sadder. There was no smile on her face, and she was wearing a deep green and black dress that she never had before. Beside her was Regulus who looked happier than he ever had done, both were showing their left arms, and the dark mark that lingered there. This was the only picture that had any sort of caption that Harry could see, and he read it while his whole body trembled _'Everything I do, I do for him...'_. Harry had hoped that she would explain why she had done this with the caption but all it did was fuel the idea that she was as dark as Sirius claimed. After all 'him' was obviously Voldemort, why else would someone take the dark mark?

Harry pulled his wand out and shrunk the album, and pocketed it before continuing looking through her trunk. His aunt may have been dark, but he felt a need to know her, and who she was. What he found interesting was that the next thing he saw, was a muggle note book, he flipped it open to the first page and read.

_'L: Did you have to get us landed in detention again?_

_R: Of course Lav, it gives us an excuse for being out late tonight!_

_L: So Mission Hogsmead is a go?_

_R: Would I ever deny such a pretty face as yours?_

_L: You are so sweet, my teeth might fall out._

_R: How you wound me!_

_L: We will find you a girl tonight who will swoon at your flirting techniques dear, don't worry._

_R: If I wasn't afraid of that tame werewolf of yours I would hit you for that comment Potter._

_L: You wouldn't ever hit me Reg. Your knuckles are to pretty to be used on me._

_R: Flattery will get you nowhere._

_L: Temper Temper.'_

Harry chuckled as she watched their banter, the two seemed so close and comfortable with each other, and Harry guessed that this was due to James and Sirius not letting them play together. It also seemed that Lavena knew how Remus felt about her, and also seemed to not care what he thought of her. He flicked through the note book, which comprised almost entirely of notes between Lavena and Regulus during lessons, although on a few pages there was a table showing Lavena's grades for the different classes, and after them the conversations became more sedate.

_'L: I slipped to an EE Reg!_

_R: It's History of Magic Lav, I doubt he ever read anything you wrote, most likely he got bored of giving you an O every time._

_R: No need to hit me! _

_L: If you will be an idiot, I will be your punishment._

_R: That made no sense._

_L: Oh shut it Black._

_R: Shall we go to Diagon Alley tongiht?_

_L: You bet on it.'_

Was the last conversation written in the book, although several pages were left blank behind it. Harry sighed for a moment, as he thought on the conversations he had read. It seemed that Regulus and Lavena escaped Hogwarts almost every week, and had done since second year, and that they caused just as much trouble as their older siblings.

"What happened to you Lavena?" He asked looking to the portrait who was watching him with tears in her eyes, she began to reply but was still silent. Harry sighed shaking his head before he stood and waved goodbye to her, leaving the vault before he found out anything else to make his brain hurt.

**LunaNotLoony:: Interesting, I always assumed he just wished that he had a large family so more appeared in the mirror, but your theory works better :) I'm really glad you like this and thank you for your comment about my writing it means a lot to me :)**

**Lupinesence:: Yes we are ;) I wanted to introduce her early, but that doesn't mean Harry will meet her any time soon...**

**Jade:: Hello! Yes updating soon, is this soon? :)**

**Pallas Athena:: I love your penname :) I'm glad you like it and I hope this lives up to expectations!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:: Here it is! and you were my first reviewer so I really hope you like this update!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again,**

**Another instalment of Disastrous Loyalty and I hope you enjoy!**

**Some people might find parts of this disturbing but there is no graphic descriptions of torture.**

Sirius was more relieved than he would ever admit to anyone when he returned to Grimauld Place to find it empty. There was no inkling for concern as he waited for the group to bring in Lavena, all he could feel was relief that he did not have to hide Lavena from Harry yet.

"Shall we put her up on the top floor?" Remus suggested tiredly, his pale eyes gazing still at Lavena's unconscious body. Kingsley nodded gruffly sensing that no one was going to lead the way, he took Lavena from Snape and walked towards the staircase, slowly walking up to the floor that would house this fugitive.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Snape whispered after a long silent moment between the group that was left, and he turned towards the fire his expression grave. Sirius ran a hand over his face before running after Kingsley wanting to make sure that Lavena was secured properly.

"That room." He told Kingsley as they reached an old door that had no markings on it, at Kingsley's raised eyebrow Sirius sighed "It was her room after she abandoned her family. She won't fight much in there." He added in justification. At the nod he received he opened the door to reveal the room that had not been touched in decades.

Unlike every other room in the house this room had pale lilac walls with royal blue textiles on the furniture. It was all beautifully made and yet had a hint of innocence about it. One wall was covered with pictures, from Lavena and Regulus building a snowman when they were 6, to Lavena, Lucius and Regulus standing within the Malfoy Manor with grave faces. Sirius turned away from the wall before he ripped it apart, only to see Lavena's wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. It was the one she had had since she was a child and was a pale yellow, with paintings of her and James on the doors.

"Why take this?" He asked looking to the girl who was being placed on the bed, his glare hard as he watched her, waiting for any sign of an answer. This was the one thing James and his sister both adored, it had once been red but when James had left for Hogwarts he had changed it for Lavena so she wouldn't be alone. This was not what Sirius expected her to have taken with her.

"Impedio." Kingsley breathed pointing his wand at Lavena, and metal coils wrapped around her wrists and ankles before tying them to the bed posts and continuing round to wrap around her middle and coil around the bed keeping her still.

"In any other circumstance Mister Shaklebolt I would have your hide for tying up my patient!" Madam Pomfrey hissed striding in with a battered leather bag, setting it on the coffee table and undoing the clasp. Inside she took out the diagnostic potion and bustled over to Lavena and pulled the girls jaw open before pouring the thick glowing blue liquid down her throat, seconds after the list appeared getting longer and longer, of every malady and injury that ever occurred on Lavena's body.

"In other circumstances I wouldn't have to." He replied gruffly once the Matron was reading the list to get to what she needed to heal then and there. Sirius left them there, unable to stay in that room any longer.

"When did the Potters throw Lavena out?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking around for the dark haired man only to find herself alone with Lavena and Kingsley.

"Easter, 1979." Kingsley answered for Sirius automatically. Lavena Potter was a case file all Aurors were given when they joined, well hers and Regulus Blacks. It was a shock tactic which tended to work, show people how one person from a purely light family could be just as bad as one from a dark family. Her list of crimes, although few were known, were enough to prove that you couldn't trust anyone.

"That makes sense with this time line. There are relatively few entries before then, only dragon pox when she was 7 which is well documented, and cuts and bruises due to her night-time activities...but two months after she was thrown out everything explodes." Madam Pomfrey whispered thoughtfully, walking round the king size bed to check on Lavena's left arm, eyes sad as she gently touched the girls arm.

"Madam Pomfrey? What happened?" Kinglsey asked, having never in all his years seen her looking quite that sad, even when she had the basilisk victims she had not looked so sad.

"This one curse...I've never seen it before...but it heals everything at midnight...leaving a blank canvas to torture again..." Madam Pomfrey told him her voice braking at several points as she tried to open Lavena's eyes to check her pupils wanting to busy herself.

"Is there a chance it could be many?" Kingsley asked warily as he glanced towards Lavena, he did not like her by any means, but even she should not have been treated that appallingly.

"No. Just one spell...I can't risk healing her until I find out what it is...it's sapping her magic as it heals her..." Madam Pomfrey added after a second as Lavena glowed a light blue which was slowly growing paler.

"I'll check for a diary...there might be an indication of the spell. It might have been a test to make them stronger." Even as he said it, Kingsley knew it sounded like a weak argument, but he could not leave this room while Lavena was here, and he needed to do something.

He walked up to the wardrobe which Sirius had stared at earlier and opened it, to reveal the insides plastered with photos that James had sent home for Lavena, the left wall all from the first two terms at Hogwarts, and then they seemed to die off, and each picture was a huge jump between age gaps. there were three dresses hanging up, one a bright Hufflepuff yellow which was in the style of a pureblood ball gown, and had a corset sewn into it which was black, and the other two were dresses from her brothers engagement party and one which was ripped and torn which had a note pinned to it.

_'Regulus was right, they never cared for me.'_

below this dress was a leather bound book that had been customised on the front with glitter and messages, varying between Lavena's handwriting and another's scrawl. It seemed to be a conversation between the two and Kingsley guessed that the other was Regulus.

_'L: You were right. My brother never cared._

_R: The war rips apart everyone Lavena. Just remember you have a new family now._

_L: New? This is the only place where old memories don't hurt...you were always my family._

_R: Look on the bright side Lavena, at least your tame werewolf will leave you alone..._

_L: Oh yes! The claw marks across my stomach are proof of that! _

_R: I will kill him now for daring to hurt you.'_

Kinglsey glared at this, he guessed that the tame werewolf was Remus although he did not know what it meant by claw marks, Remus had never gone out in wolf form. He was careful and wouldn't even hurt a deatheater!

"Check her stomach!" Kingsley ordered as his mind raced hoping that Lavena was exaggerating and that she was using it figuratively, or more likely that she told Regulus that she had been hurt so that Regulus would attack Remus.

"No need, there are claw marks on the list, from a werewolf, deep too. She would have been unable to sit up or walk for weeks." Madam Pomrey replied softly assuming that that was what had Kingsley so worried. He was never so gruff with her and she could only assume that he found something worrying about it.

"Remus did it too her." Kingsley told the Matron standing with the book in hand and walking back to Lavena and glaring down at her. Daring her to speak up for all the truths she was unravelling just by being found.

"He loved her Mister Shaklebolt. I believe she might have let him in and he found out what she had become. Tell me that any man finding out his love was a killer would not be angry?" Madam Pomfrey asked her voice thick with emotion as she defended the werewolf "For a man who is a werewolf...it is a wonder he did not kill her." She added softly glaring at him before sighing and holding her hand out for the book.

"If you are just going to believe that she is lying I would rather read the book. You may go." Msadam Pomfrey ordered when Kingsley made no attempt to move. She was about to Snap when she saw him tense in front of her.

"What if she wakes? She is a monster! You cannot defend against her!" Kinglsey spat as he threw the book towards the Matron, who clasped hold of it and sat on the chair beside the bed watching him with an annoyed expression usually reserved for kids sneaking in after dark.

"At the moment she is an ill girl who is barely strong enough to lift her own head up. I will have no problems with her." The tone was such that Kingsley could find no argument against it and he growled before stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Madam Pomfrey waited for a second before opening the book to the first page and began to read.

_'Task 1:  
Gain information from Clearwater about the spell he has been inventing. _

_Allowed Force:  
Cruciatus, Bombarda, but only as last resorts. I should attempt to seduce him out of it. Do everything to stop people finding out that this task is for Voldemort._

_Completed:  
It's not the spell he wanted. Even Regulus looked at me as if I was dirt when that was discovered. It was a spell to recreate pain in people who had done pain to others...I do not see why Voldemort would not want that... It fits him perfectly...although the cruciatus isaffective...I still get the shakes from the memory of it.'_

**Well, we found out a bit more about Lavena, and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts!**

**Until next time folks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers!**

Well it might be a bit late (two *cough* days) But here is the next instalment. There is no torture here, and it's more a chapter to understand the mindset...

**Yep**

**Hope you enjoy**

Lavena awoke slowly, her ice blue eyes fluttering open to see the familiar canopy above her. The pale colours shining in brightness that she was sure for a moment that she was imagining it. She must be. Lucius would never let her go...

"She's awake." a hushed voice sounded and Lavena groaned trying to turn to see where the noise had come from only to find that she had no movement. Her arms and legs were tethered tightly to the bed with no room for movement. She let out a choked whimper as a vial appeared, pressing against her lips. Lavena shook her head pitifully, until two strong hands forced her head still and the thick liquid was poured into her mouth.

"Do we really have to do this?" Remus asked after a long moment, gazing over Lavena's body, seeing her tremble and jerk against the bindings as the potion took effect. Madam Pomfrey glanced at him with a cold hard glare.

"Yes we do Mr. Lupin. We need her mentally stable before interrogating her." She bit back before stroking the ink black hair of the girl on the bed, whose shallow breathing was hidden beneath the old top she was still wearing.

"Please...stop...it hurts..." Lavena whimpered brokenly between them and Remus turned away from the sight as a lone tear trickled down Lavena's cheek.

"You can't still love her." Madam Pomfrey barked when she saw the pain in Remus' eyes. He stiffened and turned to her his eyes burning amber as his wolf rose to the surface.

"She was everything, the first to accept me without questions, to actually work out ways to help me! She was the girl I fought to be good enough for. She was the reason my best friend couldn't trust me to be his secret keeper." Remus swallowed looking down at the broken girl "She is evil, and got my best friend killed, and still like the monster I am...I love her."

"Then you should stay for the questioning...see what a monster she has become." Madam Pomfrey replied promptly although there was sadness in her eyes. Behind her gruff manner, she just wanted Remus to know sooner, rather than later, if this girl was evil as people claimed. And from what she had read in that book, Lavena revelled in being a death eater.

"Reg...Reg...save me..Luce...stop..." The girl between them sighed out pitifully as the potion burned through her system, strengthening her and making her compliant to them. Making her obey their orders. The same potion that Voldemort had once used on the girl.

"Lavena...wake up." Remus ordered softly, stroking her raven locks, and Lavena opened her eyes, the usual cold blue shining in terror as she shook hard at seeing Remus.

"Tell me your name." Madam Pomfrey ordered, once she realised that Lavena would not speak otherwise. Lavena swallowed as she tried to stop herself speaking but the words bubbled out.

"Lavena Potter-Black." She whispered brokenly gazing between them and feeling compelled to carry on "Potter, for my birth parents, Black for the family who took me in." She whispered softly.

"Why were you in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor?" Remus asked glancing down at the thin, fragile girl on the huge bed.

"I'm pure-blood. I'm female. They hated to kill me, so I was kept there." She whispered sadly, shivering as she looked down away from the burning gaze of her werewolf.

"What happened to make them want to throw you in the dungeon?" Madam Pomfrey asked annoyed that they had not gotten to the crux of the matter. Lavena smiled sadly as if someone had died, right there in front of her.

"I wore yellow." She replied simply, blinking up at the ceiling with avid fascination, the other two adults glaring at her. It appeared that her ability to evade leaked into evading questions.

"Why was that enough for them to torture you?" Pomfrey asked briskly the full force of her cold glare on Lavena as Remus smiled in remembrance of this playful Lavena.

"Voldemort hates yellow. Hates that I was Hufflepuff. Hates that I had a brain. Hates that Reg listened to me over him." She whispered softly half answering the question while keeping some of it to herself. She was sure that this was a trick from Lucius...and he would never find out her darkest secrets. He would never know her real thoughts, and neither would these imaginary friends.

Lavena slipped back into an uncomfortable sleep as the two adults stared at each other over her body "She always had a gift of evasion." Remus told the room smiling as he flopped into one of the chairs "It drove her parents spare..." he added trailing off softly, wondering if anyone had ever known the real Lavena.

"Well we won't get much out of her now...lets get reading." The Matron huffed picking up the book again, and Remus sighed softly, picking up the diary from the year that Lavena had entered the death eaters hold.

'_L: I sometimes wish I could leap into the stars, and leave this world behind. But I would only do it if both Remus and Regulus would join me. An eternity in the stars I adore would be nothing without them..._

_R: Didn't know you thought about me that way dear...I'll be sure to tell the tame-werewolf._

_L: Are you daring to read my diary again Regulus Arcturus Black?_

_R: Yes I am...and as punishment I will go clothes shopping with you without complaint on Saturday._

_L: Guessing the punishment? What's wrong, is Sirius trying to plan a family bonding again?_

_R: No, Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. _

_L: Ah, so you want to make me miss the biggest match of my brothers' schooling, because you are afraid that Sirius with hit bludgers at you?_

_R: Yes._

_L: Fine...just no more reading this._

_L: James spent half an hour yelling at me for not supporting him. No one dared stop him. Not even Remus. I didn't either. I would never expect James to understand how Regulus felt each time a bludger flew at him, or respect that bullying my friend meant I would stay away. Does he not remember all those years he left me alone? All those years he played with Sirius and locked me in my room? It is him who drew my friendship for Regulus. One day I will thank him for the gift that is Regulus' friendship, but for now, he wouldn't understand._

_R: I know at least 10 guys who would stand up to James' wrath for you little one, you don't have to wait for the wolf to grow a back bone._

_L: You and Lucius might have once. I can not think of the other eight. I am not a damsel in distress. I can look after myself._

_R: That is why I will defend you._

_L: And why my loyalty lies in you.'_

Remus finished reading the page and looked across to the stern Matron "She told Regulus about my lycanthropy." he whispered stunned. She had assured him that no one bad would ever know, that she would only tell people she trusted.

"They were best friends. I am sure there was no secrets between those two." The Matron replied lazily even as Remus gazed over the pages once more, thinking back to this time, and how desperate he was to keep both his friend and Lavena happy.

'_L: Regulus Black is a strange boy. He likes to eat bugs._

_R: NO I DON'T_

_L: I knew you would talk to me!_

_R: What do you want Lavena!?_

_L: Please Regulus, I cannot take this anymore...please talk to me...What did I do wrong?_

_R: Oh Lav...You did nothing wrong, my parents found someone, who can offer me everything we ever wanted. _

_L: What is the price?_

_R: For me to fight in the war._

_L: I will follow you._

_R: That is why I don't want you to know any more Lavena. You have to be safe._

_L: Safe isn't worth our friendship._

_R: fine...come to mine for Christmas._

_L: I was going to anyway._

_R: yeah, yeah.'_

**Well it was late but here it is, and yes these chapters are relatively short but they will pick up once Harry meets Lavena which is coming up soon!**

**I shall see you all soon**

**And thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, **

**I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter, basically I was really ill for a very long time but I'm better now! **

**This is kind of a flashback at the beginning encase it confuses people. More author note at the end!  
-**

"Regulus Black you get back here now!" the dark haired girl yelled at the top of her lungs, blue eyes blazing at the chuckling boy that was stood at the entrance to Diagon Alley. His smile bright as he watched her catch up to him, with a heaving chest.

"Who said I take orders from a little girl?" He teased, dodging a slap she had aimed in the direction of his arm. Lavena smirked lightly, going up on her tip toes so that she was the same height at him, and leant closer, making sure she would not be over heard.

"You did." She grinned brightly, twisting to place a peck on his high boned cheek before turning round and scooting away "Anyway, we need to stick close together." her bright eyes glanced around at the various wizards that were out even as the sun was setting in the amber sky. Her shoulders lost their tense nature when she saw that no one was looking at them.

"Lavena we have been doing this for years!" Regulus shook his head as he spoke and gently rubbed Lavena's arm trying to comfort her "Remember, no one will question it so long as we pretend to be in love..." Regulus almost purred the last few words, and in reward for his effort Lavena shoved at his face with her hand.

"Reg if we ever fall in love with each other I will eat my brother." She told him with a soft pout and a delicate roll of her eyes. Her hands absentmindedly smoothed down her skirt although the pale yellow frills showed no need of the attention.

"I doubt he would be very tasty my dear." Reg told her, with a quirked eyebrow and once again found himself being hit, although this time it was in the chest and Lavena had resorted to staring at him with a slight worrying look.

"You better be kidding Reg..." She whispered softly, glancing over him with worried eyes. A single lock of curled black hair falling in front of her eyes protecting him from that intense piercing gaze. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other in complete silence, until Lavena sighed and turned to walk further into Diagon Alley.

"He really would taste bad!" Regulus yelled after her, and this more than anything else attracted the looks of the passersby and a faint blush tainted his cheeks before he ran over and gripped onto her arm lightly "I was just teasing Lav. You have enough on your plate with boys falling at your feet." He smirked as he gained a groan from Lavena as she bumped into him.

"Just because I'm pureblood and am not demented everyone thinks I have to marry one of those altruistic males with large bank accounts." Lavena hissed screwing her nose up and jiggling her head in a vague imitation of Bellatrix who had said something a kin to that in her first year.

"Hey! I'm an altruistic male with a large bank account! What's wrong with me?" Regulus asked with a pout, his bottom lip jutting out as Lavena sighed tiredly. She patted his cheek gently with another eye roll.

"But you are a second son. No one wants me to marry a second son. Even my parents don't think you are good enough." Lavena snorted as she threaded her fingers through Regulus'. She beamed up at him before heading off towards their favourite restaurant. If it wasn't for this place they might not have snuck out half as often as they had.

"But they think Sirius is good enough for you?" Regulus hissed at her as they were shown to their table, leaning across the table to glare at Lavena who had begun chuckling at the absurdity. She shook her head lightly and took a sip from her glass of water.

"Oh yes. They adore Sirius. Him marrying me would only make him an official son." Lavena purred softly, chuckling harder as Regulus pushed away in a huff "You know how I feel about that." She added softly, reaching across to take his hand on the table and smile reassuringly at him.

"He would be a worse choice for you than Rabastan Lestrange." Regulus hissed softly, and Lavena sighed leaning back as she bit her white teeth into her bottom lip, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It is only You-Know-Who who believes he and I would be a match Regulus. He wants me controlled." There were points where her voice broke so beautifully that Regulus was certain that the girl before him could make being downtrodden an art form.

"As if you could ever be controlled." Regulus whispered softly, desperate to comfort the strongest girl he knew. The tense atmosphere was cut when their food was delivered, they came so often that they rarely had to order, and in this moment both were glad of the fact.

"You're the only one who knows that Reg." Lavena whispered softly, glancing over him as she bit into her lip "If he forces me to marry...please let it be you who I marry. I don't want to be broken." In all his years of knowing her, Regulus had never seen Lavena cry, yet this had tears running down her delicate face. He did the only thing he could do, he stood and walked to her before hugging her against his chest, kissing her hair.

"I will suggest it if Rabastan is suggested once more okay? I won't have you marrying him..." Regulus whispered softly, still clutching onto his best and oldest friend. They stayed like that for a few moments, their food staying warm under heating charms, while Lavena attempted to compose herself.

"You are my best friend Reg. I will never be able to repay you for this." Lavena whispered to him, her eyes dancing with unshed tears as she finally managed to control herself. Regulus smiled softly at her, and stroked her cheek slightly before returning to his seat. As the scene grew fuzzy, the same dark haired girl who was lying in bed whimpered and rolled over, desperate to retain the memory of Regulus, to not let it slip away.

But as all good things do, it left her before she was fully conscious and as her eyes fluttered open, all traces of happiness left. And all that she could see above her, was the canopy of her bed, and a man with a silver beard beside her.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Lavena whispered hoarsly, turning her head slightly to see Dumbledore watching her with a sad expression. His silver beard was longer than she could remember, but tidier as well. And his eyes were not twinkling as she remembered.

"Because I do not believe that any servant of Voldemort would be found in Lucius' dungeons." Dumbledore whispered in reply, his breathing heavy, as he watched over the tethered girl, who looked so tiny against the gigantic bedspread.

"You have not entertained the thought then, that Lucius was once in love with me, and when I joined Voldemort he thought we would be together. And that when Regulus won the rights to my hand he got enraged." Lavena replied softly, with a light snort, and a twisted smile. She looked over the old man, as he smiled amusedly at her.

"Although that is a beautiful picture Miss Potter, but your interrogation under veritasirum explained that that was not the case." the twinkling in his blue eyes were back and Lavena smiled tiredly as she watched him.

"Potter-Black actually. And it's Mrs, not Miss." She replied to him gently, and the old man beside her sighed softly as he took a seat in the wing backed chair that Remus had placed next to her bed.

"Give a promise not to hurt anyone within this house and we shall let you wander about." It seemed like he had been battling with speaking to her about this, and that he himself was surprised at letting her have free reign.

"Professor, if you know me at all, then you know that I have never hurt anyone. Nor that I would ever plan to." Lavena whispered as she shook her head delicately at him, her bright child-like eyes reproachful.

**Many thanks to everyone who has read, will read and is reading this, and special thanks to those who review. I adore this story and I hope you like it too.**

**I hope to have another couple of chapters up this week, seeing as I have very little other work to do. So expect updates quickly and bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I would like to point one thing - Lavena is not a Mary Sue, it just happens that she is incredibly friendly and people flock to her - The reasons for which are coming up! But if you cannot wait and merely judge her because every OC is a Mary Sue then don't read. She is not a b*tch, she is friendly, that does not make her perfect. And I will not change my story just because you don't like the way a character is acting...only pairings will be decided upon in the reviews.**

**Now my rant is over here is the story ~~~**

Harry looked across the room at Sirius and Remus, who were watching him with sad piercing eyes. Sirius' hands were clasped in front of him on the bare wood table, while Remus was gripping lightly onto the rugged material of his jacket.

"We have a guest, staying here." Remus whispered softly after aching moments of silence, and Harry tensed, wondering who it was "Your aunt...Lavena was found at Malfoy Manor." Remus finished, swallowing lightly at the dark glare being sent his way by both Sirius and Harry.

"I thought you said she was dead?" Harry asked after a moment, biting hard into his lower lip as he tried to work through this. It appeared once more that no one was telling him the truth, and it was annoying him.

"I wished she was." Sirius bit out with a snarl, the twisted grimace only leaving once Remus hit him, with an accusatory glare. Harry growled lightly, no matter how evil Lavena was, she was family.

"We thought she was. She dissapeared once the Potter's threw her out, and no one saw her. When Regulus came back completely depressed, we assumed she was dead." Remus concluded for Sirius, slightly annoyed at his friends actions towards Lavena.

"She was always leading everyone on, getting us to fall in love with her, only to laugh when we got close! She always let James take the rap for everything she did!" Sirius growled and Harry sensed that this man had been longing to yell that for quite some time, especially to the werewolf beside him.

"She made it quite clear that she did not want you!" Remus growled glaring over at the animagus "And James adored the attention, especially when she managed to get everyone to get their tongues stuck to the cutlery!"

"Shut up!" a loud voice with a faint edge of hoarseness sounded from the only door to the kitchen. And behind our green eyes saviour, stood a thin and fail young woman, with bright blue eyes, and wild ink black hair, wearing an old white dress that sagged in places it should have been tight.

"You're awake." Sirius growled, while Remus beamed and ran over to try and help the girl into a chair only to be pushed away, with wide fearful eyes. Lavena sat gently next to Harry, and took for the first time, a long look at him. Her eyes straining to focus.

"You are not James." She whispered after a moment gripping to his chin so she could see his face clearly "His son? I have a nephew?" She asked suddenly as she looked at the ages of her once friends and she beamed bringing him into a tight hug. Harry stiffened softly, but relaxed under the first hug he could remember getting from a member of his own family.

It appeared to him that she had an odd affect on the others, because suddenly Sirius wasn't angry any more, rather just watching her passively. His grey eyes staring at the woman intently. While Remus was just watching her, in the exact same way he had done in those pictures. Harry blinked for a second trying to work out where else he had seen that look, and suddenly something clicked into place.

"You're a veela." He whispered softly glancing over her and the girl stiffened before nodding gently. She pulled him closer to her and stroked his hair gently smiling as she gently carded her fingers through the growing locks.

"You've met one before?" She whispered gently, and at the slight nod she smiled brightly, glad she did not have to explain everything to the young boy beside her "A blonde? She was a light veela, I am a dark veela. Hence the hair." She whispered slightly

"Was my dad one too?" Harry asked, only to have a chuckle returned, and a slight swat to the shoulder before Lavena returned to plaiting his hair, it was just long enough after all. Sirius was tempted to stop it, but the happy look on Harry's face told him that it would be wise not to.

"Men are not Veela. But he was used to people liking us right away...people like Lily fascinated him...people who could dislike him." Lavena seemed to end up in a world of her own, as she gently created plaits all around his hair, smiling softly.

"Is that why you joined Voldemort? Because he hated you and it fascinated you?" Sirius spat, trying to remain angry at the calm, withdrawn girl who was staring at him with disdain. She rolled her eyes lightly, and began to undo her work in her nephews hair.

"No. I joined because the two people who were unaffected by my 'power' joined him. And I could not be without them." She whispered gently her fingers stilling as she shivered, her face scrunching up as she desperately tried to continue.

"Regulus and Lucius? Really?" Remus asked incredulously and Lavena sighed softly, "Regulus I can kind of understand, he was your only friend for years. But Lucius? The battles between you were epic!"

"We liked battling. He was the only one who would roughhouse with me! He was the only one who did not yell at me about how to be the perfect pureblooded girl!" Lavena yelled back, glaring at the werewolf. Her hands gripped onto Harry's shoulders, desperate to be able to protect him.

"Oh please Lavena!" Sirius growled "Don't you dare laugh in my own home!" Lavena laughed at this standing up with such grace that Harry was very worried for his godfathers life.

"My house you mean. It was left to Regulus and his wife. That would be me." She growled at him her eyes flashing dangerously when her hands slammed onto the table glaring over at her brother-in-law.

"You, married him?" Remus asked softly, and it seemed he was torn between actually fearing that this house was rebelling against their cleaning because it was not run by the head of the house, and half worried that he had lost his chance.

"Do not pretend to care Remus! You are just as bad as them! You almost killed me Remus. So, please, do not act like you care or I will throw you out." Lavena told him gently, her arms wrapping around herself before she growled and turned to walk out. Harry waited for a second to see the devastated looks on the tow older males faces, before running after his aunt.

**So another chapter.**

**And Lavena's deep secret revealed. I thought about it and decided there had to be a couple of reasons why the house was not letting them clean, and why Kreacher disliked Sirius.  
Also in the original design stages of Lavena I thought about why someone would traipse so hard after someone who hated them such as James did Lily, and I constructed that he must have been used to everyone liking him, just like Fleur was. Therefore veela could be in their blood and Lavena fit the bill. **

**I hope my rants have not bothered you too much -  
ByTheWay I want your guys thoughts on the pairings that are possible**

**Lavena/Remus - Yey or Ney?**

**have fun!**


End file.
